Justice League of America 21
"Crisis on Earth-One" is the title to the twenty-first issue of the first ''Justice League of America'' ongoing comic book series published by DC Comics. The story was written by Gardner Fox with artwork by Mike Sekowsky and inks by Bernard Sachs. It was lettered by Gaspar Saladino. The cover art illustration was rendered by Mike Sekowsky, Murphy Anderson and Ira Schnapp. The story was edited by Julius Schwartz. This issue shipped with an August, 1963 cover date and carries a cover price of .12 cents per copy. Synopsis Batman chairs a meeting of the Justice League of America. He tells the team that he just learned that Chronos, Doctor Alchemy and Felix Faust have banded together as the Crime Champions and intend to commit three crimes simultaneously. The group splits into three teams to take down each of the super-villains. Meanwhile, on the parallel world of Earth-Two, the Justice Society of America have received a challenge from three of their most well-known adversaries: The Fiddler, the Icicle and the Wizard. Eager to begin adventuring as a team once again, the JSA officially come out of retirement. Back on Earth-One, Felix Faust plunders a sunken battleship. Aquaman, the Atom and Martian Manhunter arrive to stop him, but Faust crushes Aquaman with a tidal wave and conjures fire to keep the Manhunter at bay. The Atom knocks the fire away, and Martian Manhunter uses his Martian-Breath to blow the Atom like a bullet towards Faust, but the villain suddenly disappears. Elsewhere, Doctor Alchemy uses his Philosopher's Stone to rob an armored car, giving it wings. Superman and the Flash arrive to stop him, but the Flash mysteriously begins vibrating and disappears. Doctor Alchemy uses his power to turn a nearby fire hydrant and power line pole into Green Kryptonite, which slows Superman down. Green Arrow tries to stop the villain with his trick arrows but is caught in glue and his arrows are turned to weeds. Finally he uses arrows equipped with lead paint to cover the Kryptonite hydrant enabling Superman to free him and they go after Alchemy, but he manages to escape. In Powers City, Chronos the Time-Thief robs a vault. Batman, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman show up and Chronos clips Batman's Batrope with a crystal watch disc. He keeps Green Lantern at bay with a blast of yellow smoke from his Flying Sundial and he manages to elude Wonder Woman's golden lasso with hands fired from a watch. Wonder Woman saves Green Lantern by lassoing him from the smoke, he catches Batman. Like the other villains, Chronos mysteriously disappears. The three Earth-One villains reappear at a secret lair between Earth-One and Earth-Two where they meet up with the Fiddler, the Icicle and the Wizard. The Earth-Two villains regale their Earth-One partners with stories of how they recently defeated the Justice Society. The villains decide to switch places with one another with Chronos, Doctor Alchemy and Felix Faust remaining on Earth-Two, and the Fiddler, Icicle and Wizard migrating to Earth-One. When the Earth-Two villains arrive on Earth-One, they disguise themselves as their partners so as to confuse the members of the Justice League. The Wizard uses his magic to complete their disguises, he becomes Alchemy, Icicle becomes Chronos, and Fiddler becomes Faust, and they begin a crime spree at the gambling district known as Casino Town. The Justice League tries to fight them, but their unfamiliarity with these Earth-Two villains gives the criminals a distinctive edge in combat. Superman's vulnerability against magic enables the Wizard to spring a final trap against the group. The criminals manage to apprehend the League and imprison them inside their own Secret Sanctuary. None of their powers are strong enough for them to break free. Worse, the Flash still appears to be missing in action. With little recourse, the League uses the Crystal Ball of Merlin to contact the Flash. The Flash tells them that he is trapped between dimensions and that they should use the Crystal Ball to contact their Earth-Two counterparts the Justice Society. The League conducts a séance over the Crystal Ball and the orb's magic succeeds in bringing the Justice Society to Earth-One. Both teams pledge to help the other in stopping the Crime Champions. Appearances * Aquaman, Arthur Curry * Atom, Ray Palmer * Batman, Bruce Wayne * Flash, Barry Allen * Green Arrow, Oliver Queen * Green Lantern, Hal Jordan * Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz * Superman, Clark Kent * Wonder Woman, Princess Diana * Atom, Al Pratt * Black Canary, Dinah Drake Lance * Doctor Fate, Kent Nelson * Flash, Jay Garrick * Green Lantern, Alan Scott * Hawkman, Carter Hall * Hourman, Rex Tyler * Chronos, David Clinton * Doctor Alchemy, Albert Desmond * Felix Faust * Fiddler, Isaac Bowin * Icicle, Joar Mahkent * Wizard, William Zard * None * Crime Champions * Justice League of America * Justice Society of America * Altered humans * Amazons * Atlanteans * Humans * Kryptonians * Martians :* Green Martians * Fish * Sharks * Whales * Earth-One * Missouri :* Central City :* Route 55 * Powers City * Casino Town :* Ace High Club :* The Golden Egg * Rhode Island :* Happy Harbor :* Secret Sanctuary * Earth-Two :* Justice Society Headquarters * Batline * Bow and arrow :* Trick arrows * Crystal ball :* Merlin's crystal ball * Fiddler's fiddle * Green Lantern ring * Hawkman's wing harness * Helmet of Fate * Knockout gas * Kryptonite :* Green kryptonite * Lasso of Truth * Mask * Philosopher's Stone * Super-suit * Utility belt * Aircraft :* Aero-truck :* Arrowplane :* Batplane :* Flying sundial :* Invisible plane * Armored truck * Submarine * Alien physiology * Animal control * Aquatic respiration * Cryokinesis * Energy projection * Enhanced vision :* Martian vision :* X-ray vision * Flight * Matter transmutation * Sorcery :* Incantation :* Pyrokinesis :* Telekinesis :* Teleportation * Telepathy * Super-speed * Alternate realities * Archery * Bank robbery * Casino * Jail * Séance * Smoking * Truck driver Notes & Trivia * This issue shipped to retailers on June 20th, 1963. * This issue includes a one-page public service announcement titled "How Not to Enjoy a Vacation!" written by Jack Schiff and illustrated by Ruben Moreira. * The concept of the Multiverse was introduced in ''The Flash'' #123 in September, 1961. The two realities shown in this issue are now established as Earth-One and Earth-Two. Earth-One is the reality of the Modern Age heroes in the Justice League of America and Earth-Two is the reality of the Golden Age heroes of the Justice Society of America. * The Justice Society of America previously had an altercation with Vandal Savage in "Vengeance of the Immortal Villain!" from ''The Flash'' #137. * The Justice Society of America by-laws requires a rotating team of seven members. * Doctor Fate makes reference to Doctor Mid-Nite, Sandman, Starman, and Wonder Woman in this issue. None of them are members of the Justice Society of America at this time. * The Philosopher's Stone had previously been hurled into outer space by the Flash in "The Man Who Changed the Earth" story from ''Showcase'' #14, but has since been recovered and is now a matter transformer. * The crystal ball that the Justice League uses was given to them by Merlin in "Secret of the Sinister Sorcerers" from ''Justice League of America'' #2. Reprints The story from this issue is reprinted in the following volumes: * Crisis on Multiple Earths 1 * DC 100-Page Super Spectacular 6 * Greatest Team-Up Stories Ever Told * Justice League of America Archives 3 * Justice League of America Omnibus 1 * Justice League of America: The Silver Age 3 * Justice Society of America: A Celebration of 75 Years * Showcase Presents: Justice League of America 2 Quotes * The Atom: No blow, Martian Manhunter - as hard as you can! .... * Alan Scott: My nemesis is wood -- as the Wizard is only too well aware! .... * Felix Faust: At our last meeting we disappeared in order to escape you -- * Chronos: Now it's your turn to disappear! Recommended Reading See also External Links *